Our love
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: Dejando los prejuicios contra la oscuridad, no podemos negar que nos brinda cierta seguridad intima.


**Our Love.**

Los postes de luz se encargaban de arrebatar la oscuridad a las solitarias avenidas. Aunque, los astros en el firmamento cumplían bien esa silenciosa faena. Gohan suspiró, mientras subía tres escalones de un arcaico pórtico; no estaba cansado, empero, su cuerpo era invadido por una pesadez que no se esfumaba.

— _¿Quién es?_ —distorsionada, una voz suave, exige curiosa a través del intercomunicador.

—Soy yo.

— _¿Qué vienes a buscar?_

—A ti, ¡ya ábreme! Me congelo aquí afuera. —Luego de una pequeña carcajada, las puertas produjeron un alargado sonido, indicando su acceso.

El edificio era algo antiguo, eso justificaba la ausencia de un elevador. Logrando llegar rápido al segundo piso, el muchacho abre la puerta, correspondiente al apartamento de su novia. Buscando el calor que escaseaba afuera, frota ambas palmas.

—Hola bombón —Videl aparece de una habitación, sosteniendo con sus manos una canasta, llena de ropa seca. Gohan se inclinó para juntar los labios.

—Hola Mojo jojo —amando tentar a su suerte, el muchacho habla, recibiendo un jalón de oreja— te amo.

—Claro, ¿comiste la crema que te prepare? —el hijo de Milk asiente, sacando de su mochila una carátula con una imagen impresa.

Gohan encendía el Dvd, mientras la hija de Míster Satán ordenaba los snacks sobre la mesa, frente al sofá. Como cada pareja, necesitaban tiempo a solas; los amigos y los deberes eran el mayor impedimento. Irremediablemente, estando a solas, se arrebatan uno al otro la noción del exterior.

—Me encanta esta parte, cuando se tropieza y le cae la malteada encima.

—Si la viste, no me cuentes, Videl —sonríe, ninguno de los dos podía ver una película estando inmóvil. La única situación en la que perdían la disciplina.

La absoluta oscuridad pobló repentinamente la velada. Un apagón.

—¡Maravilloso! —de forma sarcástica, Videl exclama. Tomando su teléfono la joven ilumina el camino, yendo hacia la cercana y diminuta cocina.

Inevitablemente, la joven produjo bastante escándalo, ya que los cubiertos chocaban entre sí. Encontrando por fin cuatro velas, la chica encendió una sola.

Gohan se incorpora de su acogedor asiento, siguiendo por instinto y torpemente, el mismo corto camino. — No importa, esperemos.

La ojiazul asiente. El muchacho, con aparente cansancio se despoja de sus gafas, masajeándose el entrecejo. Inclinando la cabeza, Videl siente como ese gesto la revoluciona de algún modo.

Gohan había salido de la biblioteca; directo hacia su apartamento. Solo para verla.

Ella estaba al tanto de lo latoso que podía llegar a ser el día a día de Gohan. Por ese acto tan significativo, sonrió sencillamente; en la íntima oscuridad. Gracias a la limitada visión, tantea el pecho del chico, elevando sus manos al masculino rostro.

Con sus dedos, peinó el azabache cabello del híbrido, acercando pausadamente los labios. La timidez falleció sobre el deseo, las lenguas aspiraban a reconocerse, a reencontrarse; a amar sin condiciones.

Gohan bajó para besar el níveo cuello, incitando a que los jadeos se multiplicaran, llegando a quemar sus neuronas. La justiciera también quería deleitar su paladar; besando la nuez de Adán, iba desabotonando la camisa del hombre. Las pieles, húmedas y rojizas, ansiaban irremediablemente ser usurpadas.

—Eres tan linda —jadeante, sus musculosos brazos eran acariciados por unos curiosos dedos femeninos. Siendo despojado de la prenda, el procede a imitar. Se deshace de la estorbosa blusa, que le impedía sentir la calidez que derrochaba la beldad.

Los amnésicos labios de Gohan descendía libres, sin planes sobre la dirección que tomarían. La llama que momentos antes habían encendido por falta de electricidad, era descaradamente opacada por el fuego de sus anatomías.

El amor derivaba hacia el deseo.

Inhabilitados del sentido de la razón, desean quemarse en ese fuego eterno.

El cándido muchacho muestra sus dientes, mirando la poca desnudes de su amada; y con complicidad, sopla hacia la vela, acabando con la débil existencia de la llama que inútilmente trató de competir con la suya.

En la absoluta oscuridad, casi por instinto acercaron sus cuerpos, besándose con pasión. Videl, suspiró profundamente, siendo despojada de su brasier; ahora Gohan tenía control total sobre ella. Debía reconocer que le gustaba, solo por ser él y nadie más.

Un grito se despuntó, avergonzando a las estrellas que perpetuamente vigilaban. La fémina, ni siquiera pensó en callar sus jubilosos gritos que la masculina lengua le provocaba al memorizar los puntos cardinales de sus rosados senos.

La ceguera temporal les daba una inconmensurable libertad que el día no otorgaba completamente.

Los justicieros descendieron hasta el frío piso, cuando Videl dejo salir una lacónica risa por el choque térmico contra su espalda. Con su cuerpo extendido, coloca una mano bajo su cabeza.

— _La torticolis valdrá la pena_ _—_ pensó Videl, fugazmente. Siendo arrebatada de sus shorts, unas grandes manos tocaban sus piernas libremente; cuales aves volando fuera de sus jaulas.

Sentándose, Videl sonríe, tomando los bordes del pantalón que usaba Gohan, bajándolos impaciente junto a los boxers. Sus ojos no fueron capaces de ver la dureza que sintieron sus manos al tantear la hombría. Vorazmente, acerca su rostro hacia la virilidad, mientras sus dedos masajeaban impresionándose con la rigidez. La muchacha gruñó complacida: lo tenía a su merced.

Gohan, ansiaba detallar cada perfecta efélide en Videl, quien sentía sus cosmos mentales al revés, queriendo sentir la desnudez mutua.

—Bésame… —lamentándose, ruega la chica, aborreciendo absurdamente los escasos centímetros que los alejaban. Las bestiales lamidas ascendían de su ombligo, clavícula y cuello; llegando a robarle el aliento a Videl, profana sus labios. Él se había modificado de forma extremista, y sin ser consciente de aquello, en un voraz depredador se convirtió. Y ella, era una víctima voluntaria.

Demenciales gritos, volvieron a perturbar la calma, gritos que contagiaban excitación. Los aventureros dedos masculinos, acariciaban el núcleo de la fémina, acogidos se deslizaban sobre los labios mayores; buscando el diminuto botón de máximo gozo.

A pesar de la exorbitante oscuridad, los caleidoscópicos ojos de Videl, juraban viajar junto a cada nervio de su anatomía, hacia la iridiscencia. Gohan deja que sus manos estigmaticen el delgado cuerpo, que empezaba a convulsionar.

—Por favor… Gohan, por favor —libre de argucias, la muchacha mostraba sus deseos al mover la pelvis, en tanto mordía su dedo índice. El erudito, toma las piernas de Venus y las posa sobre sus anchos hombros. El roce de sus intimidades, los electrificó.

Lenta y torturadoramente, Gohan hunde su gruesa virilidad en la intimidad de Videl; llegando hasta la mitad, se deleitó con los gemidos y lloriqueos deseosos de más; y él, tenía mucho por darle.

—¡Más, más, no te detengas! —gritando, sin darle importancia al daño en sus cuerdas vocales, la mujer jadeó, obsequiando sus alientos al estar en completa unión con el hombre. Hechizado de lujuria Gohan mueve la pelvis, chocando duramente contra Videl, que no deseaba exorcizar al chico de su piel. Sorda y ciega a las razones, argumentos o pretextos banales, para extraviar el inefable amor que derrochaba.

Cerca y lejos, se repetía duramente la carnal fricción; como maniáticos, ambos danzaban sobre los restos del muro que los desligaba, celebrando el auge de la excitación que se impregnaba en Gohan. Las groseras caderas, sin permiso o conciencia, continuaron con una rudeza voraz.

—Quiero oírte gritar… —con su pulgar el varón tanteo el húmedo clítoris, conquistando en plenitud el alma de la chica, masajeando con escasa delicadeza; ¿cómo era posible que un acto tan humano, lograra que con salvajismo impropio se atacaran?

Jadeante, la chica cubrió sus ojos con sus párpados; por una desconocida razón, sentía la necesidad de pedir permiso para respirar. Ambos jóvenes, ecuánimes ante ojos ajenos; maniáticos en la intimidad.

Saliendo del cuerpo de su afrodita, el hombre acerca su rostro, hacia las clavículas femeninas, gruñendo; saborea el dulzor de la tersa carne. —La noche aún no termina.

Videl deja que sus temblorosas, desplomen a cada lado del hombre arrodillado. Gohan desprende su nariz del cuello de la chica, sus intensos ojos negros de la noche la miraron, hace mucho que el juicio falleció. El erudito introdujo su pulgar, en la rojiza boca de la justiciera, quien movía la lengua con sensualidad.

—Te amo tanto, Gohan. –susurra, dejando escapar el aliento.

—Mi amor, se mi esposa…

Conmocionada, la chica empieza a dejar salir una risa ligera, dejando que las gotas saladas de sus poros se mezclen con la de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Contigo, lo que sea mi amor.

El gozo inconmensurable de amarse sin miedo los lleno a ambos, motivándolos a continuar con sus placeres íntimos.

 **Fin.**

Esta historia está dedicada al grandioso autor **EnterradoR** que corrigió, reviso y también me motivo a crear esta rara historia :3 ahora aprendí varias cosas (lo bueno es que no soy de las que cometen el mismo error dos veces… tengo que cometerlos unas ochenta veces como minimoXDXD)


End file.
